supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The seven get sent to Residental Treatment Center
Hugo & Bruna’s Decision Orla: That place is a dump! Meghann: Yeah! You treat us seven like criminals! Boarding The Bus To Residental Treatment Center 45 Minutes Later 1 Hour Later 3 Hours Later 4 Hours Later 5 Hours Later 6 Hours Later 12 Hours Later 18 Hours Later 1 Day Later Residential Treatment Center Family Reunion Back At Residential Treatment Center 2 Days Later 3 Days Later Visiting Danielle’s House Residential Treatment Center Movies Residential Treatment Center Again Lunch Lady: Today’s special is Liver Loaf, Lima Beans, Celery French Fries and Surstromming Pizza gets on the phone Joshua: Rowan!!!! Do not get us in trouble!!!!!!! Opera Back At Residental Treatment Center 4 Days Later 5 Days Later A Hard Time At Residential Treatment Center Supermarket Trip A Very Bad Time At Residential Treatment Center At The Science Center Back At Residential Treatment Center Director Jane Thomas: “Too Smoky!!!!!!” 6 Days Later 7 Days Later 8 Days Later 9 Days Later 10 Days Later 11 Days Later 12 Days Later 13 Days Later 14 Days Later 20 Days Later 53 Days Later 57 Days Later 58 Days Later 1 Week Later 2 Weeks Later Hugo Bruna Katarina & Her Friends Residential Treatment Center 3 Weeks Later Residential Treatment Center Chess Game The Seven Give The Officers A Hard Time kitchen explodes Bowling The Officers Have Had Enough 4 Weeks Later 5 Weeks Later 6 Weeks Later 7 Weeks Later 8 Weeks Later 9 Weeks Later 10 Weeks Later 1 Month Later 2 Months Later 3 Months Later 4 Months Later 5 Months Later 6 Months Later 8 Months Later The Call The Seven Give The Officers Another Hard Time Officer: Hard part!!!!! There‘s no television in our facility Director Jane Thomas Loses It phone rings answers the phone Hugo: “Hello. Remano Residence. Hugo speaking. Who’s calling, Please?” Director Jane Thomas: “Mr Remano, This is Director Jane Thomas from Residental Treatment Center. Your children are demons! Pick them up now!!!” Director Jane Thomas: “They set fire to the building, stabbed an officer, peed on the statues, blew up the kitchen, beheaded 2 officers, beat up an officer, set fire to the beds, ordered 10000 pizzas on my credit card, ate a few pizzas, set ferrets lose, throwed balloons, duct taped a boy’s mouth shut with super glue, shouted bad words, started a food fight in the cafeteria, throwed crystal meth at me, drew a picture of me getting killed, took a dump, pulled pranks, made a boy wet himself, made us watch 2 Girls, 1 Cup, called me an ugly woman, peed on a little boy, pooped on me and the grass, gasps Director Jane Thomas: “YOU HAVE TO PICK UP YOUR KIDS NOW!!!!!” Hugo: “I will get them as soon as I can.” Hugo & Bruna Have Had Enough The Seven Return Phone Call Aftermath Bruna: “SUPERNANNY FOR THE SEVEN OF YOU NOW!!!!!!!!” Rowan: “SHOVE IT!!!!!” Sam: ”BITE ME!!!!!” Joshua: “CRAM IT!!!!” Meghann: “GET BENT!!!!” Bryce: ”EAT MY SHORTS!!!!” Jose: “DROP DEAD AND SUCK MY BALLS!!!!” Orla: “F**K OFF!!!!!!” stabs Bruna Hugo: (screaming in horror) “BRUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!” rushes to Bruna’s side Bruna: “They stabbed me!!!!!!!” Hugo: “ROWAN MIGUEL REMANO!!!!!!! SAMUEL LAWERENCE REMANO!!!!!!!! JOSHUA FREDERICK REMANO!!!!!!!! MEGHANN TRINA REMANO!!!!!!!!! BRYCE TIMOTHY REMANO!!!!!!!! JOSE TIMOTHY REMANO AND ORLA PATRICIA REMANO!!!!!!!!! GO TO YOUR ROOMS WHILE I CALL SUPERNANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Category:Residential Treatment Center Transcripts